


2015年8月15日 天气晴

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 或许我们都无法做出正确的选择。





	2015年8月15日 天气晴

“我要走了，贝尼。”  
“……”  
“去沃尔夫斯堡——不是去国外，你不相信那些媒体的吧……”  
“什么时候？”  
“几周之内——他们还在协商一些具体内容，总的来说还算顺利……毕竟我可以给沙尔克留下一笔钱，我得说这比他们培养我的钱多多了——”  
“你有没有想过，尤里。你有没有想过，你们都走了，沙尔克怎么办呢——”  
“还会，还会有新的人的，贝尼。何况，莱昂不会走的，马克斯也是——还有你！你不会离开的，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“贝尼，我——”  
“祝你好运，尤里。赛场上见。你不会忘了沙尔克吧？”  
“当然不会！怎么会呢……”  
“……尤里，为什么我不能离开呢——为什么你们都觉得我不能离开呢？是的，我不会离开这里的，这是我的家，费尔廷斯，沙尔克，我在这里待了十三年了——为什么只有我一个人非得待在这不可？”  
“……贝尼，你——”  
“别这样？我不会经常这样的，你放心。我乐意待在这——鲁尔区更适合我一点。是的，我爱沙尔克，‘那蓝白的颜色，从出生到死亡’——我只是不明白……如果走的人都能留下，沙尔克会不会成为他们想要的那个平台，我们本可以——是的，本可以——本可以一起拿到更多的东西的……如果没有人留下，那沙尔克永远也不能成为后来人的梦想，这是个恶性循环，尤里——”  
“你可以离开的，贝尼。我看到媒体说——”  
“但我不能那样做！你还是个孩子，你可以离开，沙尔克可以没有你——但沙尔克不能没有队长，不，沙尔克不能再失去队长了。”  
“……”  
“我会一直在这里的。”  
“一直？”  
“一直。”  
“祝你好运，贝尼。”


End file.
